


nothing satisfies me but your soul

by akamine_chan



Series: o death [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortitude Pass and a church shining in the early dawn light.  He remembered the bone-gnawing cold and <i>I caught this morning morning’s minion—</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing satisfies me but your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. I stole a line from Gerald Manly Hopkin's The Windhover, as one tends to do when writing about Victoria. Title from _O Death_ sung by Jen Titus. Part of the Snippet Tag Event at dsc6dsnippets.
> 
> Prompt: fracture

It took him a while to catch up with her.

He followed her to Eau Claire, then on to St. Cloud, only to have the trail go cold in Grand Forks. Fraser thought she might have gone to ground, but after a few days she was sighted in Medicine Hat, heading north. North, due north, leading him toward the Yukon, where it had all started.

Fraser paid the informant and stayed on her trail.

Fortitude Pass and a church shining in the early dawn light. He remembered the bone-gnawing cold and _I caught this morning morning’s minion—_

“A blast from the past,” Ray muttered, and Fraser nodded in agreement.

“A rabbit always returns to the burrow.” Fraser checked his pack and shouldered it, the numbness in his chest spreading, like Ray's blood had spread, staining the snow a brilliant red, even in the darkness.

Memories haunted him when he tried to sleep: her feral smile, the sound of Ray's labored breathing growing weaker and weaker, the way he could still feel Victoria's body under his, hot and welcoming...

“Fucking bitch, she's still got her claws in you.” Ray's voice was rough, almost a growl.

Fraser shrugged carelessly. It wouldn't matter for much longer. She'd taken all that she could take; he had nothing left. Nothing.

He had followed her back to Fortitude Pass, would walk willingly into her trap. But not blindly. He checked his shotgun and loaded it, took the safety off. He dreamed of wrapping his hands around her ivory neck and stealing her breath, like she had stolen Ray's, but he wasn't counting on getting that close.

He'd spring her trap, and end this deadly game they played. He had the strength left for that, at least.

-fin-


End file.
